


It's My Fort

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [9]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just adorable shit here, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is probably the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Pat comes home to find Gar in a unique situation.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/PatrckStatic
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742
Kudos: 4





	It's My Fort

It's not often Patrck comes home to the absence of a Gar sitting either in the main room with Dante or without the sounds of him recording in the other room. So when Pat came home to the only sounds being heard being quiet giggling coming from their bedroom, you could say he was confused.

"Gar?" Pat yelled into the house, voice laced with confusion.

"In here!" Gar yelled back between giggles. Patrck followed the sound all the way to the bedroom. The door was wide open but when he looked in, he didn't see Gar. All he saw was every blanket they own and then some arranged around the room into what looks like a cave. The giggling was coming from inside the blankets.

"Gar?" Pat asked again, this time in amusement. "What are you doing?"

Gar's head popped out from the blankets. His hair was disheveled and he had the biggest smile Pat had ever seen on his face. "It's my fort!" He said excitedly. Pat couldn't help but smile back at how excited his boyfriend was at this. "Come join me Patrck!"

Pat rolled his eyes in amusement as Gar's head once again disappeared but obliged nonetheless. He got down on his hands and knees and followed Gar into his 'fort', only to be immediately tackled by a bOrk.

"How do you manage to keep Dante from destroying this thing?" Pat asked Gar who just shrugged in response.

"He's a good boy, he wouldn't do that." Was Gar's only response. So in other words, he doesn't.

Gar had gone back to what Pat assumed he was doing before. There was a mountainous pile of stuffed animals and plushies that Gar was burying himself into. Pat laughed at him, Gar could be such a child at times.

"Gar, what are you doing now?" Pat asked once again. Gar shrugged, not even looking back at Pat.

"They're soft." And with that said, Gar had managed to officially bury himself in the pile. Pat rolled his eyes, the amused smile staying. Dante had moved to attacking the stuffed animals as they rolled off of Gar as he moved.

"Come on, Gar." Pat moved closer to him, sifting through the toys until he saw Gar's face.

"Whaaaat?" Gar whined, pouting. Pat chuckled at him. He moved over, swinging one leg to the other side of Gar's waist, knocking whatever was on him in the process away (which Dante attacked happily), straddling him "Paaaatrck!" Gar whined.

"What?" Pat asked innocently. "Can I not show my boyfriend affection?" Pat grabbed Gar's wrists, holding them above his head. "Like this?" Pat leaned down towards Gar. However, the latter moved his head away, making Pat's lips collide with his cheek.

"Pat! Stop being horny, I want to play!" Gar rolled over, making Pat fall off him. He then proceeded to grab a little stuffed monkey off the ground and hugged it to his chest. Dante bOrked at him for the monkey. Gar smiled and wiggled it above his head, letting Dante jump for it, bOrking happily. Pat watched them play for a few moments. He felt like a parent watching his child play.

"Where did you even get all these?" Pat asked, referring to the stuffed animals and plushies. A few he recognized as Gar's that he usually keeps with him by his recording space but that was only two or three plushies of the what looked like almost a hundred various ones there.

"They're from my childhood. I may or may not have went home for them today just to do this." Gar responded, distracted by the Dante who was chasing around the Gar who was on his knees, now throwing the toys at him to keep him from attacking. Gar giggled as they went. Pat watched, shaking his head in amusement.

"Gar, did you turn into a five year old while I was gone?" Gar let out another giggle at Pat's question.

"I had a lot of sugar." Gar tackled Dante as he spoke, making the corgi yelp as his human rolled over, onto his back, the dog on top of him.

Dante started licking Gar's face, who laughed and shrieked, wiggling around underneath the dog.

Pat sighed, scooting over so he was laying next to Gar, who was too busy with Dante to notice.

"Can I at least cuddle my boyfriend?" Pat asked innocently. Gar looked over at him and smiled, pushing Dante off after a moment of silence. The corgi whimpered in protest.

Without saying anything, Gar reached out and pulled Pat violently to him, laying his head on his chest. Pat wrapped his arms around Gar who cuddled closer, gripping Pat's shirt and listening to his heartbeat quietly. Dante jumped on Pat, laying on his stomach. Patrck laughed, patting the dog a few times before focusing back on Gar. He started stroked the other man's hair, who practically purred at the touch, letting out a rather large yawn.

"I think you may have played yourself out there, babe." Pat said in amusement, shaking his head at his boyfriend. "Both of you." He motioned to the corgi that was falling asleep on his stomach. "I think I'm trapped for the night."

"Shut up." Gar mumbled tiredly, voice muffled because he was burying his face in Pat's shirt. The sound of Pat's heart beating was soothing him, making him tired. He loved falling asleep to that sound more than anything else.

Pat kissed the top of Gar's head. "Get some sleep, Gar Gar. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered, smiling down at Gar as he dosed off.

And before he knew it, Pat was supporting both a sleeping Dante and Gar inside of a blanket fort surrounded by stuffed animals. He knew, as he watched them with adoration filling his senses, that this would be a moment to never forget.

And he never did.


End file.
